An electronic apparatus is known in which a housing accommodates boards with packages mounted thereon and the packages contain a nonvolatile semiconductor memory and a controller for controlling the nonvolatile memory. In this electronic apparatus, a base or cover constituting the housing is provided with openings for attaching and detaching connectors.
In the case of the conventional structure, the packages or the like mounted on the boards can be visually observed through the openings. On the other hand, there is a demand that the production number or model number of a package, such as a package for constituting a controller, should be protected from visual observation. However, according to the conventional structure of the electronic apparatus, it is difficult to satisfy this demand.